poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tasha
' Tasha' is a yellow hippopotamus as well as a major character in the series. She lives on the left side of the backyard behind a fence, and enjoys playing with her friends Uniqua, Pablo, Tyrone, and Austin. Tasha is best friends with Uniqua, and they frequently play together when roleplaying on their adventures. Tasha is rational, headstrong, and a little bossy at certain points. On a few occasions, she may have a disagreement with a friend over something small (as shown in The Yeti or The Swamp Creature), but can always end the quarrels almost instantly. Depending on what character she is playing, Tasha can come across as being very bossy, while at other times, she may play a friendly worker, or even a 'damsel in distress', as shown in episodes like International Super Spy, Blazing Paddles and Break Out!. Tasha was voiced by Naelee Rae in the first and second season and voiced by Gianna Bruzzesse in the third and fourth season. Her singing voice was provided by Kristin Klabunde in the first two seasons and the first five episodes of season three, and Gabriella Malek during the rest of season three, as well as all of season four. Personality Tasha is extremely confident and likes to be in charge most of the time. She is usually determined to get her way no matter what, however, she is never downright mean to her friends. Tasha usually is very opinionated and likes to make people do what she says and can come off just a bit bossy as a result. She is hard to scare, as pointed out in the episode It's Great To Be A Ghost! At other times, she can very relaxed, carefree, and happy, as shown in the episode A Giant Problem. Tasha is also Uniqua's much admired and always eagerly-awaited play date. She looks sweet as pie but underneath her extra girly exterior beats the heart of a CEO - tough-as-nails, take-no-prisoners, my-way-or-the-highway kind of gal. The others have learned to respect her bossiness, and normally let her take control. Tasha is rational, skeptical, and highly motivated to get her own way, but it's always special for Uniqua when Tasha's there, because she is someone who can also be giggly, silly, and full of fun. Her interests include tea parties and talking fancy. In season one, her bossy personality was brought out in most episodes she appeared in (exceptions include The Snow Fort, Cave Party, Race Around the World, and Eureka!). But in season two, her bossy trait decreased somewhat, and she was shown in many episodes as being sweet and helpful, as shown in episodes like Scared Of You, in which Tasha threw a surprise birthday party for Austin, and Special Delivery, in which Tasha played a member of a motorcycle gang devoted to helping others. By the third season, her bossy trait decreased significantly, but was brought up in a few season three episodes, though to a lesser extent. By the fourth season, her bossy trait disappeared almost completely. Trivia *In 'Chichen-itza Pizza', it's revealed she has a fear of heights. Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Hippos Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Singing characters Category:Backyardigans Category:Bossy characters Category:Supporters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Nick Jr. Characters Category:Acrophobia Category:Acrophobic